Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Filme und Serien fürs Tablet
center UPDATE: Das Gewinnspiel ist beendet! Die glücklichen Gewinner sind Combatir und Raina11. ---- Der Herbst ist da und mit ihm die Lizenz zu ausgiebiger Quality Time auf dem Sofa ohne schlechtes Gewissen. See, Sport, Picknick im Park, stundenlange Pokémon-Spaziergänge – das alles hat jetzt mindestens ein halbes Jahr Pause! Was aber, wenn die Eltern/Geschwister/Mitbewohner mal wieder den Fernseher besetzen, oder der Weg vom Bett auf die Couch schon zu lang erscheint? Richtig, dann wird das Tablet unter dem Kopfkissen hervorgezaubert und losgeschaut. Was ist das beste Entertainment-Programm für solche wunderbar faulen Tage? Wir haben euch da in Zusammenarbeit mit TrekStor mal eine Liste für euch zusammengestellt. Was, ihr habt noch gar kein Tablet?? Wie praktisch, dass wir zufälligerweise gleich zwei funkelnagelneue SurfTab theatre 13.3 verlosen... Game of Thrones Je ungemütlicher es in Winterfell zugeht, desto behaglicher lässt es sich in die eigene Bettdecke einkuscheln. Bis zur neuen Staffel von Game of Thrones müssen wir uns alle bekanntlich noch bis zum Sommer nächsten Jahres gedulden – DIE Chance, um sich alle Spirenzchen der Königshäuser noch mal in Erinnerung zu rufen. Wer weiß zum Beispiel noch, was mit Robert Baratheons unehelichem Sohn geschah, oder welche Vorgeschichte Petyr Baelish und Catelyn Stark verbindet? Ich empfehle eine Folge pro Tag, dann seid ihr schon mal zwei Monate näher an Staffel 7. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hat George R.R. Martin dann ja eine literarische Überraschung für uns... center|450 px The Walking Dead Noch länger als der Kampf um den eisernen Thron wütet schon der Kampf ums Überleben in The Walking Dead. Gerade ist die siebte Staffel angelaufen, und alle Fans mit ausreichend Willensstärke könnten sich überlegen, ob sie wirklich jede Woche nur eine mickrige neue Folge schauen wollen, oder aber (zum Beispiel um Halloween herum) einen Marathon ab Staffel Eins einlegen. Als gebührendes Finale könnten dann gleich mehrere Folgen von Staffel Sieben am Stück zelebriert werden. Wer sich also bei den regelmäßigen Cliffhangern die Haare rauft, sollte sich diese Taktik mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen.. center|450 px The Big Bang Theory Die Erfolgsgeschichte von The Big Bang Theory kann wohl höchstens mit der von Friends verglichen werden. Was mit einer drolligen Sitcom über eine Gruppe von Wissenschafts-Nerds begann, die plötzlich mit einer wunderschönen Blondine von gegenüber befreundet waren, ist mittlerweile zu einer absoluten Kult-Serie geworden. Wenn jemand Bazinga ruft, wissen die Leute, was gemeint ist und auch eine Partie Stein, Papier, Schere, Echse, Spock ist in nerdigeren Kreisen nicht unüblich, wenn eine Entscheidung getroffen werden soll. Grund genug, sich noch mal anzuschauen, wie alles begann! center|450 px House of Cards House of Cards anders als im Binge-Modus zu schauen, ist für ein gesundes Nervenkostüm quasi unmöglich. Es ist kaum zu fassen, was für einen dichten Spannungsbogen die Macher über die einzelnen Staffeln und auch übergreifend gespannt haben. Ständig winkt die Auflösung für ein Geheimnis, nur um dem Zuschauer dann die Zunge herauszustrecken und sich fest in den nächsten Komplott zu verwickeln. Dieser Thrill, gepaart dem Charisma von Kevin Spacey als korrupten Politiker Frank Underwood und Robin Wright als dessen Ehefrau Claire lässt das Publikum so schnell nicht wieder vom Display! center|450 px Downton Abbey Ich wünschte, ich könnte euch hier noch einen Geheimtipp vorstellen, aber Fakt ist, dass Downton Abbey längst seinen festen Platz im Mainstream hat und zwar bei beiden Geschlechtern. Unzählige Serien haben versucht, das Flair des frühen 20. Jahrhunderts für sich zu nutzen, das Downton Abbey so meisterhaft zum Leben erweckt, doch keine kam bisher an der Erfolg der Serie rund um eine englische Adelsfamilie und deren Angestellten heran. Ein Marathon dieser beruhigenden und trotzdem fesselnden Geschichte empfiehlt sich vor allem um Weihnachten herum, denn dem Fest der Liebe haben die Macher regelmäßig Spezial-Episoden gewidmet. center|450 px How I Met Your Mother How I Met Your Mother weilt seit mittlerweile über zwei Jahren nicht mehr unter uns, und die Lücke, die die Sitcom rund um Ted Mosbys Suche nach der Mutter seiner Kinder hinterlassen hat, konnte bisher, zumindest für mich, noch nicht wirklich geschlossen werden. Auch wenn die Serie zugegebenermaßen am Ende etwas an Drive verliert, kann man bei den ersten Staffeln immer nur wieder staunend vor dem Display sitzen, ob all der kreativen Einfälle der Serienmacher. Sei es der Umgang mit verschiedenen Zeitebenen, die facettenreiche Karriere von Robin Sparkles, oder natürlich Barneys Playbook. How I Met Your Mother ist immer wieder einer Binge-Session wert. center|450 px Breaking Bad Eine Serie, die schon seit längerem als eine der besten überhaupt gilt, muss ich zwar nicht extra anpreisen, aber natürlich darf Breaking Bad auf dieser Liste nicht fehlen. Zugegeben, nichts kann die Aufregung des ersten Schauens zurückbringen, wenn man erst einmal weiß, wie am Ende alles ausgeht. Trotzdem lohnt es sich definitiv, Walter White und Co. noch mal für ein paar Tage oder Wochen in sein Leben zurückzuholen und sei es nur, um die Wartezeit bis zur dritten Staffel Better Call Saul zu überbrücken. center|450 px X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit Die Zukunft des X-Men-Franchises ist derzeit noch ungewiss und vielleicht wäre es nicht die schlimmste Nachricht, wenn die Macher jetzt erstmal eine längere Pause einlegen würden. Denn wie schon Apocalypse gezeigt hat, ist es kaum möglich, die Qualität von Zukunft ist Vergangenheit noch mal zu erreichen. Überzeugend gespielt, genial geschrieben und fulminant inszeniert: für mich ist es der beste X-Men-Film überhaupt. Und auch wenn man Blockbuster nicht sofort mit der Tablet-Seherfahrung verbinden würde, funktioniert der Film tatsächlich erstaunlich gut auf dem kleinen Bildschirm! The First Avenger: Civil War Genau wie X-Men eignet sich auch der neuste Captain-America-Film sehr gut für Tablets. Ein Grund dafür ist die Comic-Optik mit ihren klaren Linien und starken Farben, die sich auch in der Live-Action-Umsetzung wiederfinden. Und seien wir ehrlich: Um den Überblick über das MCU zu behalten reicht es nicht, die Filme jeweils einmal im Kino anzuschauen. Bevor Dr. Strange sein Debüt feiert, sollte man sich also definitiv noch mal auf den neusten Stand bringen. Was schaut ihr in der dunklen Jahreshälfte auf euren Tablets? ''' Gewinnspiel Solltet ihr noch kein Tablet besitzen, auf dem ihr den ein oder anderen Titel von unserer Liste anschauen könnt, habt ihr jetzt die Chance, das zu ändern! '''Hinterlasst einfach einen Kommentar mit der Serie oder dem Film (natürlich auch abseits der Liste), den ihr als erstes auf eurem neuen TrekStor-Tablet anschauen würdet und mit etwas Glück flattert schon bald eins zu eurer Haustür! Bis einschließlich 28.11.2016 habt ihr dafür Zeit. thumb|Das TrekStor-Tablet für euer HeimkinoEin paar Infos zum SurfTab theatre 13.3: *Starker Intel® Atom™ x3-C3200RK Quad-Core-Prozessor, unterstützt von 2 GB RAM *13.3“ großes, kontrastreiches und farbstabiles IPS-Full-HD-Display (1920 x 1080 Pixel) *Vier frontseitig integrierte Stereo-Lautsprecher *Miracast™-Technologie für die kabellose Bildübertragung *Inklusive Tablet-Stand für ein bequemes Kino-Erlebnis *Android™ 6.0.1 (Marshmallow) Wichtig: Um teilnehmen zu können, müsst ihr mindestens 13 Jahre alt sein und in Deutschland, Österreich oder der Schweiz wohnen. Damit wir euch kontaktieren können, müsst ihr den Kommentar abgeben, wenn ihr mit eurem Fandom-Account angemeldet seid. Durch die Teilnahme an diesem Gewinnspiel erklärt ihr euch mit Fandoms Gewinnspielregeln einverstanden. __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News